Recently, a large number of measurements using intermolecular interactions such as immune responses are being carried out in clinical tests, etc. However, since conventional methods require complicated operations or labeling substances, several techniques are used that are capable of detecting the change in the binding amount of a test substance with high sensitivity without using such labeling substances. Examples of such a technique may include a surface plasmon resonance (SPR) measurement technique, a quartz crystal microbalance (QCM) measurement technique, and a measurement technique of using functional surfaces ranging from gold colloid particles to ultra-fine particles. The SPR measurement technique is a method of measuring changes in the refractive index near an organic functional film attached to the metal film of a chip by measuring a peak shift in the wavelength of reflected light, or changes in amounts of reflected light in a certain wavelength, so as to detect adsorption and desorption occurring near the surface. The QCM measurement technique is a technique of detecting adsorbed or desorbed mass at the ng level, using a change in frequency of a crystal due to adsorption or desorption of a substance on gold electrodes of a quartz crystal (device). In addition, the ultra-fine particle surface (nm level) of gold is functionalized, and physiologically active substances are immobilized thereon. Thus, a reaction to recognize specificity among physiologically active substances is carried out, thereby detecting a substance associated with a living organism from sedimentation of gold fine particles or sequences.
A commonly used measurement chip in the surface plasmon resonance (SPR) analysis comprises a transparent substrate (e.g., glass), an evaporated metal film, and a thin film having thereon a functional group capable of immobilizing a physiologically active substance. The measurement chip immobilizes the physiologically active substance on the metal surface via the functional group. A specific binding reaction between the physiological active substance and a test substance is measured, so as to analyze an interaction between biomolecules. As a thin film having a functional group capable of immobilizing a physiologically active substance, there has been reported a measurement chip where a physiologically active substance is immobilized by using a functional group binding to metal, a linker with a chain length of 10 or more atoms, and a compound having a functional group capable of binding to the physiologically active substance (Japanese Patent No. 2815120). Moreover, a measurement chip comprising a metal film and a plasma-polymerized film formed on the metal film has been reported (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-264843).
As stated above, in the conventional surface plasmon resonance (SPR) measurement, a substance interacting with a physiologically active substance immobilized on a measurement chip has been detected or measured. However, since the biological activity of the physiologically active substance immobilized on a measurement chip has not been measured, the interaction of the above substance with the physiologically active substance has not necessarily been measured in a state where activity that should have been essentially observed has been maintained.